Still Dropping Some Eves, Jasper?
by Rainbor123
Summary: Jasper tries to get a peak at Leah's dance moves :P


**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

JPOV

I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just _hoping_ to hear music coming from the general direction of Leah's house. And I did.

This time, it was a different song. One that even _I_ knew.

_I got a pocket,_  
_got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_ ,oh_  
_Do what you want,_  
_but you're never gonna break me,_  
_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

So I watch Leah vacuum/sing, occasionally using said vacuum as a prop for one of her dance moves.

Sue Clearwater comes running down the stairs.

"LEAH SUE CLEARWATER! HOW COULD YOU START WITHOUT ME!?" Mrs. Clearwater demands. Leah laughs, and starts singing the chorus.

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

"You said you wanted me to vacuum." Leah states innocently.

"Not that! Your heart is being fixed!" She paused, "Who is he?!"

"Why Mother, whatever are you talking about?" She replies sweetly.

_I got a pocket,_  
_got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_ ,oh_  
_Do what you want,_  
_but you're never gonna break me,_  
_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

"Who is he, tell me." She says. "Please."

"You promise not to get mad at me... or him? Or tell the Pack?" Leah asked. Mrs. Clearwater looked a little wary at this inquiry.

_I got pocket,_  
_Got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_oh,oh,oh_

"Sure, honey."

"Mom, I fell in love with Jasper Cullen."

Mrs. Clearwater looked like a fish with her mouth gaping like that.

"You... _What!?__"_

"You asked, Mom."

_Wish that you could,_  
_but you ain't gonna own me_  
_do anything you can to control me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

"I would like to meet him._ Soon_." Mrs. Clearwater says firmly.

"I'm sure he would be delighted."

_'I really would, Sue Clearwater seems like a unique character'_

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

"Hey, Mom?"

"Hm?"

"You said you would like to meet Jasper?"

"Why of course I do."

"Well, he's been standing outside since I started this song."

'**_Busted_**'

"He has?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And he could hear every part of our conversation?"

"Ah, yes, Mom."

"I see." She paused. "Leah?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"What is he doing outside?"

"I believe he was watching me dance."

"Didn't he know you could smell him?"

"I don't think it occurred to him."

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

"Jasper?" Mrs. Clearwater called carefully.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I ask politely

"You know you could have come in at any point of time?"

"Well, I do now, Ma'am."

"Oh, Leah, I like him. Did you hear? He called me Ma'am. Twice."

"Well, yes, Mom. He did come from the Civil War era."

"Details, details."

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

"Leah?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Does this mean you'll play again?"

"Sure, Mom." Leah says with hesitation in her voice.

"Well,- Jasper!"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"What are you doing still outside?"

"I was waiting for an invitation, Ma'am."

"I thought that vampires did't need a invitation."

"We don't, I just think it's rude to walk into a house uninvited, Ma'am."

"Leah?"

"Yes, Mom?" Leah says tiredly.

"Don't let this one get away, or I might have to employ someone to bring him back."

"I don't intend to." Leah says determinedly.

___I got a pocket,_  
_got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_ ,oh_  
_Do what you want,_  
_but you're never gonna break me,_  
_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

With that said I walk into their house.

"Don't worry Mrs. Clearwater, the only way you could get me away is to have Leah_ herself_ beg me to go." I say, as Leah huffs.

"I never beg."

"Exactly." I say then walk over to Leah and swing her around.

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I sme up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I smile up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright_


End file.
